narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reiha Nakano
| birthdate = | age = Part III: 22 | gender = Female | height = (5'6) | weight = (120 lbs) | blood type = A | hometown = Tsukimiyako | homecountry = Moon | affiliation = Gesstono | previous affiliation = Tsukimiyako | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = Rasen Clan Nakano Clan | family = Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Great-Great-Grandmother) Azami Soga (Great-Grandmother) Koma Soga (Great-Grandfather) Chiyo Otsutsuki (Great-Grandmother) Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Great-Granduncle) Hamura Ōtsutsuki (Great-Granduncle) Kan Korimachi (Great-Grandfather) Kaname Soga (Grandfather) Takeko Nakano (Grandmother) Kaminoshi (Grandfather) Chiyoko Ōtsutsuki (Grandmother) Iname Soga (Granduncle) Umako Soga (Granduncle) Akiyama Soga (Grandaunt) Osamu Ōtsutsuki (Father) Sada Nakano (Mother) Minako Nakano (Grandaunt) Kiaishi Nakano (Aunt) Kyūki (Aunt) Fūgetsu Soga (Aunt) Kamiko Otsutsuki (Aunt) Ayano Ōtsutsuki (Aunt) Ayame Ōtsutsuki (Aunt) Asami Ōtsutsuki (Aunt) Kazumi Ōtsutsuki (Aunt) Kamiyo Ōtsutsuki (Uncle) Toshiko Nakano (Sister) Kimiko Nakano (Sister) Kioshi Nakano (Brother) Sadamari Nakano (Sister) | rank = Jōnin | classification = | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = Freezing Release | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Freezing Release Water Release Wind Release Yang Release | jutsu = | tools = }} is a jōnin rank kunoichi hailing from the city of Gesstono on the moon's surface. The daughter of two of the moon's Shukage, she originates from two very distinguished families, presenting her with a powerful prestige. One made heavier when her familial ties are extended throughout the family tree. It is clear that from her birth in Tsukimiyako the woman would be destined for great things, despite spending the first five years of her life without a father. However, such an absence would be remedied by his return from a five year odyssey. With power bestowed on her from both sides, the woman seeks to claim her place among the legends that mark her ancestry, while continuing her father's mission to better the world below. Background Reiha Nakano had finally entered the world, much to the excitement of her extended and immediate family members. Born on an inconspicuous afternoon, a Tuesday in fact, the little girl would be surrounded by all the love she needed, despite missing a parent. For her father was in the process of a five-year odyssey in the world below, leaving her mother to raise Reiha for those long five years. However, such a thing wouldn't be done alone, thanks in part to particularly excited grandparents from both sides of the family. Combine that with the plethora of Reiha's aunts and uncles, and Sada was never truly alone in raising the little girl, as there was always a helping hand waiting in the wings. It was the true embodiment of a village raising the child; for this case, in the father's stead. So Reiha spent the first five years of her life surrounded by the warmth of family; her grandparents were intent on spoiling her rotten, despite Sada's best efforts at moderating their whims. Aunts and uncles weren't too far behind, considering she was the first or second niece for all of them, making her an important aspect of the family's continuity. Thus, Reiha wanted for little in those days, bouncing from house to house with her mother as everyone wanted to see the baby girl. Many noted that her appearance was a relatively even distribution of mother and father; while she inherited the latter's eyes and hair, she gained the former's facial features. It was predicted by her grandmother that she would continue the line of look-a-likes that started with Takeko and Sada. Considering their attractive appearances however, very few could argue that not being a good thing. But I digress. As an inquisitive child, Reiha followed her mother's footsteps, namely her interest in the ninja arts. With plenty of stories coming about her father's exploits (though she had yet to formally meet him) and her mother's seven year adventure, not to mention those of her vast family, Reiha became enraptured with the idea of the abilities that made all of these events possible and allowed their tellers to survive the tale. It was noted from a young age by Sada that Reiha had inherited neither the Byakugan, Rinnegan, Sharingan, or Tenseigan, despite numerous cases of each existing within Reiha's family tree. Many people assumed that it had skipped a generation, yet Sada could see the three-year old's desire to take part in the family business. So Sada let her begin playing with little things, such as the basic tools most shinobi handled with some level of proficiency. Despite most people never letting such a young child handle such dangerous things, Sada was careful to instruct her daughter on how to do so, showing how to curve a shuriken, toss a kunai, and detonate explosive tags. Perhaps the one place where Sada drew the line was swords; after all, such a weapon would be bigger than the child herself, and most likely lead to disastrous consequences. So Sada let Reiha have her fill of the basics, hoping that such a thing would satisfy the little girl's desires for the time being. Of course, Sada conveniently forgot that such a thing didn't work with her; as Takeko pointed out, Reiha would definitely be her mother's child. For now at least, these lessons calmed little Reiha's passion for the arts, as she fiddled with the basic weapons, manipulating for her own purposes. However, as expected of a mother's child, Reiha grew bored with such basics. She wanted to learn things more relevant to her family's trade. She knew that such weapons weren't the sole reason for the prowess that various individuals displayed. The girl was both an inquisitive and observant child after all. Resigned to her daughter's demands, Sada began teaching Reiha the basics of ninjutsu and some easily graspable derivatives. They first started with practices that would improve Rei's chakra control, such as the various surface techniques. For her part, Reiha bubbled with enthusiasm; finally, she was having the opportunity to see new things! It meant the world to her as absorbed the new information like a sponge; Sada was happy to see her daughter in such a state of bliss, while saddened that Osamu wasn't there to witness. With Rei quickly grasping the information taught to her, Sada decided to move on to genjutsu. Like the other abilities, Sada primarily focused on the basics; something told her that even with those, Reiha would become capable long before joining the academy. In this case however, that meant learning how to cast subtle genjutsu that manipulated the surroundings and confused a shinobi's sense of direction. More importantly however, Sada taught the girl how to break out of genjutsu, knowing such as skill was vital, particularly when battling extraordinary genjutsu practitioners. As with the rest, Reiha began adapting the all of the information to suit her own tastes; it would be something that she did often. As a trait of her of dedication, Reiha began practicing outside of these training sessions. It was largely for her absentee father; the girl wanted to show him just how far along she had come, despite not being formally enrolled in academy system. So she bent to her task with a vigor, wanting to hone to the best of her abilities. At Last...A Family Reunion :Main Article: At Last... A Family Reunion And return he did, a few short months after Reiha's fifth birthday. Keeping with the theme of five, he made the return trip in five short days, before encountering his daughter for the first time. After all, Sada never told him that they had conceived a child; part of it stemming from detracting him from the mission that he had undertaken. Besides, she wasn't alone in raising their child; there was a benefit from having massive amount of immediate family on both sides. However, the powerful reunion would lead to unresolved feelings meeting their end in a time of unrequited passion. Reiha's days as an only child would be numbered, though the little girl didn't know it at the time. A New Development Granted, such an addition didn't escape the attention of Reiha, as over the passing months she noticed her mother well....growing. It reached a point where Sada was no longer teaching the Reiha, leaving the girl to her own devices. After a short while of playing with the newly accumulated abilities, her father would be responsible for overseeing the remaining portions of her outside education as Sada rapidly approached full term. Now that Reiha realized a new sibling was coming, her excitement grew to new levels. She would have someone to teach and to play with, a fact that made her euphoric. Then the moment came. Little Toshiko was brought into the world, delivered just before full term by Reiha's mother. Of course Reiha held the young girl, who possessed a small amount of brown hair on her head; it was assumed the hair color came from the girl's grandmother as most of the family possessed gray, silver, white, or blonde hair. Reiha's smile was radiant as her sapphire eyes peered at the little baby in wonder. In the girl's head, she had already began calling the new addition Toshiko Nakano, despite knowing that her real name would be Toshiko Ōtsutsuki. With the gravity of the situation, Reiha considered what little Toshi's future abilities would be. Considering that they came from a family with a wide range of aptitudes and assets, it was mystery what the future held for them. Mind you, Reiha herself didn't know what bloodline limit would belong to her, and curiously wondered what the future held as she kissed her baby sister on the forehead. At this point, she was 6 years old, and the itch for learning the shinobi world in full stirred the desire for the academy. It was time for the young lady to enroll, and Reiha prepared herself for the daunting task of convincing her parents, who preferred the girl wait a little longer. Success tasted so sweet, almost like candy to Reiha. When dropped off at the academy for the first time by her mother and father, the former holding Reiha's baby sister, the girl burned with excitement. Her road to the ninja way had officially began, and she planned to make the most of it. Upon stepping foot into the academy, she noted potential competition, rivals, friends, and acquaintances, walking through the gates and grounds with a relaxed ease. While surveying the people, she noted that they while many of them were good and would most likely have bright futures, very few appeared to be on her level. It was a heady moment for the girl as she watched them struggle with targeting opponents with ninja weapons and other methods. Meanwhile, she expertly wielded kunai and shuriken of different sizes, playing with before nailing the assigned targets regardless of their placement and angle in regards to her current position. Many wondered how she was so good already, though when they began assigning the label of prodigy to her similar feats in ninjutsu and taijutsu she waved them away. For Reiha, it wasn't about being a prodigy, it was about perseverance and hard-work. Yes, her learning curve had been much shorter than theirs, but didn't mean she hadn't shown initial struggles with the concepts and judgement. So she vehemently denied being a prodigy, preferring to hone her skills against her classmates, utilizing various ninjutsu and taijutsu to defeat them in succession. It wasn't long before several began declaring her as their rival, seeing Reiha as a benchmark that they needed to reach. That's not to say these early combats were a cakewalk; some individuals held their own, others even fought her to a draw, causing Reiha to mark them as her rival. Thus a good balance was struck, humbling the girl while causing her teachers to have respect for her already considerable prowess, albeit against fellow academy students. Her seventh year came..... Personality Appearance Abilities From the time Reiha could speak, her destiny was clear; the world of shinobi. At a young age, she took an active interest in the ninja arts, beginning a studious endeavor on the basics. It was shown that even from the age of 3, she had inherited her mom's sponge like memorization, absorbing all the information that was sent her way. In particular, she showed a aptitude for ninjutsu and the subsequent nature transformation, among other ninjutsu types. As such, Reiha was enrolled at the age of 6 in the academy, before graduating a year later. With the activation of her bloodline limit, Reiha began the process of honing this, growing her abilities exponentially while tapping into the no longer dormant power. She would later attain the rank of chūnin at age 9 before gaining the jōnin designation at the age of 12, exactly a year after her mother did so many years ago. Her prowess was explained in particular by an encounter with an old enemy of her father as a child. When the former had gravely injured him, Reiha proceeded to freeze the enemy from the inside out, leaving nothing but a frostbitten corpse behind. Some estimate that in time she could reach a comparable prowess to legendary figures such as and Kisshoten. Chakra Prowess Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Of the various art forms that Reiha utilizes in a battle setting, this is perhaps her greatest asset. A dormant Kekkei Genkai strengthened by her father serving as the container of its progenitor, it has served Reiha well since it awakened within her at the tender age of 7. Her most basic display of the bloodline stems from her presence within a room; because of the strength centered in the bloodline, she exhibits a potent freezing ability by merely existing. When she walks for example, her footsteps are coated with ice, and her touch is that of the arctic winds; cold, biting and unforgiving. Such a touch has shown the aptitude for frostbite with prolonged contact, and rather severe nerve damage for the unfortunate individual. Thus, Reiha normally refrained from contact with other people, worried about the repercussions should such a mishap happen. With greater training and control, she has learned to negate this to an extent where such contact is no longer a death warrant, though the coldness of her touch remains. Despite this, should her emotions reign, such consequences can return twofold, causing the woman to focus entirely on maintaining a middle path, never deviating to the extremes. However, even with this deadly touch account for, her existence is capable of dropping the temperature in an enclosed space by several degrees. That aspect is a unconscious circumstance of the strength of the Ice Release residing within her. Though it should be duly noted that this aspect is also strengthened by extreme emotions, allowing open spaces such as a large battlefield or even entire hidden villages to feel the cold embrace of the '''Winter Empress' (天皇玄冬, Gentō-tenno). Because of her inherent mastery of the Freezing Release at such a young age, Reiha has become rather adept with nuisances of shape transformation. She has developed it to the point where such an act is as natural as breathing for her, allowing her to construct weapons and other items in the blink of eye. Among of these is an ice sword that she named for the Greek personification of the Northern Wind. Perhaps it is fitting then that such a weapon packs such a unforgiving bite. The weapon itself is shown to be extraordinarily resilient in the face of fire attacks, normally a weakness for Water and Ice techniques. When imbuing the sword with her own chakra, the sword's destructive capabilities reach new heights, while transforming it's humble resiliency into near-instantaneous regeneration, fortifying it against more damaging forms of flames. Reiha has shown the same capability to apply this style to other forms, improving their durability as well, though her natural "icy" aura makes using techniques that are normally effective rather difficult to pull off. Depending on the circumstances, she has shown a unique aptitude for applying ice in other formats besides weaponry, such as creating static constructs such as stairs, ladders and footholds to deal with disadvantageous surfaces. In particular, by applying the basic principles of Water Surface Walking Practice she can freeze over a shifting landscape, neutralizing pitfalls and other traps while calmly walking above. The mastery of this aspect has resulted in allowing to shift the area to her will, combining her inherent aura with this refined control to create a veritable winter wonderland. The potency of this aspect of hers is capable of reversing a climate on battlefield wide to village wide scale, even if the former temperament was arid or dry. A noted aspect of her shape transformation is a vaunted access to weapon changing, for example turning a sword into a shield in order to deflect an oncoming attack. Such an ability allows Reiha to keep her opponents on their toes while providing openings that the opportunistic woman can utilize. As noted earlier, Reiha's powerful affinity for the Freezing allows her to draw on its abilities in both a passive and active manner. In particular, the ability to point and create an ice blast through her own volition, or ensnare the opponent in an capsule for her own uses. The advantage of this free flowing fighting style harnessed by the embrace of her lineage is the circumventing of time-consuming hand seals. By harnessing the condensed bloodline that she normally controls with an iron grip, Reiha frees herself to rattle a series of combos, making it difficult for the opponent(s) to respond accordingly, even if informed beforehand. In particular, she is rather crafty with such combos, using various aspects of her abilities to corner an adversary before dealing a decisive blow to the individual. It is of little consequence for Reiha to subtly use clones in the heat of battle, setting up a multi-layered strategy that in turn allows her to catch and individual off guard. Despite this, Reiha tends to limit this natural ice manipulation, preferring to use it as a second reserve when the traditional hand seal method proves ineffective. In addition Reiha is more than happy to create a favorable landscape that she easily use with minimum consequence to her chakra levels. This can be extended to creating animal shapes that Reiha will use to engage the opponent, either to serve as a main offensive threat or a distraction that can lead to a blindside of the opponent. Common shapes that Reiha uses include but are not limited to: wolves and dragons, as well as flocks of birds that can succeed in pummeling. Though the former are usually meant for brutal endings to the enemy's life, occasionally showing a more ruthless side of her. As an extension of her static construct ingenuity, Reiha is capable of constructing walls and other obstacles on the fly, usually as a forefront to a retreat or powerful offensive. Like the sword, these walls show rather pronounced resiliency, shouldering hits from taijutsu such as the Strong Fist with impressive poise. As with other constructs, she can adapt the dimensions of the protection to suit her needs, either by widening, lengthening, heightening, or reinforcing the object. In particular, Reiha can manipulate the shape of the construct to suit the time of attack that it must weather in order to remain relatively unscathed. By virtue of knowing the strengths and weaknesses of various ninjutsu, Reiha can change this barrier protection rather quickly, minimizing an opponent's window for attack her in the heat of the fray. This is not to say that these walls are impassable, as some opponents through well timed speed and/or strength have managed to open a small window of attack, allowing them to get the jump on Reiha. However, there are careful applications that are capable of negating even those who prove to have the advantage against shields. Though with successful dedication, Reiha's hard work may prove the rendering of these barriers as impermeable. Only time will tell if such a prediction holds water. The most potent form of shape transformation that she has achieved is a form of armor. While initially appearing largely decorative in nature, it boasts rather potent functionality. In its most basic function, it allows her limited flight by virtue of ice's lesser density compared to water, as Reiha's internal systems are converted to the less dense solid form of water. Of particular note is that ice forms from her naturally while in this state, functioning as an near-instant defense in times of peril and providing her with ice to manipulate for her personal whims. Granted, she is not limited to this naturally produced ice stemming from the armor; rather, Reiha can still create her own but chooses to make use of this instead in order to conserve chakra. Notably however, her ice-making prowess is greatly perpetuated by this armor, resulting in the easy creation of sentient beings such as dragons to attack the opponent from various angles. Perhaps the more important testament is that it gives her access to a potent seal capable of placing foes in suspended animation or worse. However, Reiha has noted that this is not her final form when accessing the armor, as she still is perfecting its various usages and what other assets it can produce when activated. With greater time it is shown that her control over this element has increased several fold, allowing the ability to touch her loved ones once more without fear of exposing them to the repercussions of her ability.... Barrier Ninjutsu Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality